Automobiles are a part of everyday life in urban and suburban communities. Traffic lights dot the landscape in urban centers and the surrounding communities, and control the flow of traffic on roads, large and small. Drivers must pay attention to traffic signals, and failure to heed them, results in increased traffic congestion and accidents.
While traffic controls are a necessary part of any road and highway system, measures are taken to try to keep the traffic flow on the major arteries moving as much as possible.